


In Plain Sight

by Kellz_0627



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Clexa, F/F, Journalist, Light Angst, Octaven, criminal, every character swears like every line of dialouge, no one dies I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellz_0627/pseuds/Kellz_0627
Summary: Lexa Woods is an Investigative Journalist for Trikru Tabloids.Clarke Griffin is an unknown high-volume criminal for Team Skaikru.Lexa investigates Skaikru.------I mostly wrote this story so people could stop reading that nasty ass book I wrote on Wattpad when I was eleven fucking years old. I won't delete it because people are still for some godforsaken reason reading that to this day, instead, I''m writing this so you can see the improvement. I still suck at writing but it's not as bad as that monstrosity. Never the less, my reasoning for writing this won't make it any less fun. (THIS IS ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD IF YOU PREFER READING ON THERE--- Kellz_0627 ON WATTPAD).
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. ONE

\------------

The walk was silent. The only noises heard were the sounds of Clarke's shackles clacking together and the mass amount of reporters' cameras shuttering. Several officers escorted her down the hall, hands positioned on their weapon as if she'd try and make a move. She silently chuckled at the thought, as if she'd be so stupid. Then again, she did get caught.

They finally reached the courtroom, and to Clarke's avail, they were not letting reporters in. At least all of her business wouldn't be on national television. She sat down in the chair that was stationed next to her shitty state lawyer. Apparently, you can't use 'stolen' money for an attorney, but last time Clarke checked, they had no proof it was stolen.

They went through all the court formalities and Clarke's lawyer, Michael, stated she'd be pleading not guilty, "Stupid move." Clarke thought to herself. She was caught in the middle of the crime, yet Michael still sought it a good idea for her to plead innocence. Though, it didn't matter, because at the end of the day they could always just bring her down for tax evasion.

The Judge looked at Clarke and noticed she wasn't paying much attention, "Ms. Griffin?" The judge called, causing her to look up, "What do you think of this situation?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Clarke questioned.

"I mean, what got you here?" He reiterated, "You managed to avoid us for so long. What did you do differently?"

"What did I do differently..." Clarke mumbled, though it really wasn't directed toward anyone. What did she do differently? She took a minute to ponder how she had ended up getting here. It was a bitter-sweet situation really.

\--—

August 16th, 2019

Lexa

Lexa believed she had the best job. She was her own boss, set her own hours, got to travel, and each one of her investigations left her on edge. With all this being said, recently she didn't know what to write about. The lack of interesting events stymied her proficiency.

Just last week Lexa finished an article on the murder of a local rising entrepreneur, Wells Jaha. In fact, she solved it before the cops. But now, Nothing intriguing was happening. Murders were been there done that, along with corrupt politics, and small drug rings. She was looking for something more exciting and groundbreaking that could push her career to the top.

In times like this, she went to Anya.

Lexa got out of her swivel chair, grabbing her keys, phone, and laptop off of her desk before leaving her office. She walked down a hallway before turning into another office, finding Luna, their watchdog journalist, hard at work. The older woman had headphones in and didn't notice Lexa's presence, "Luna." Lexa called, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

Startled, Luna quickly grabbed onto Lexa's hand, pulled the woman over her shoulder, flipped her onto the ground, and put her arm into a lock all in one swift motion. Upon realizing it was just Lexa, she released the woman's arm, "Jesus, Lex." Luna said, helping her up, "You can't just fucking sneak up on me like that."

"We're in our work building, Luna." Lexa grumbled as she readjusted her shirt, "Who the hell do you think is coming into your office besides a coworker?"

Luna placed her hand under her chin in thought, "Fair point." She said before shrugging. Lexa rolled her eyes at the woman's on-edge responses. Then again, being the type of journalist she is, it was reasonable, "So did you need something or did you come in to get your ass kicked?"

Lexa scoffed, "Oh please. You caught me off guard there but you know if I had known you'd be on the floor right now." Luna chuckled, knowing this was true. She herself was a strong fighter but had never seen a worthy opponent to the younger Woman, "Anyways, came in to say I was running down to the NYPD to talk to Anya about another case, so you're in charge till' I get back."

Luna gave a confirming nod and with that Lexa headed out and on her way.

——

The lady at the front desk didn't bother making Lexa check-in, knowing she's a frequent visitor. The Brunette maneuvered her way through the familiar hallways, went up the elevator, and finally reached Anya's office. The door had privacy glass that plastered 'Anya Woods' in big, black letters.

Lexa didn't even bother knocking before entering the office. Anya was currently looking at paperwork from her most recent case, "This better be Lexa, otherwise someone's going to have their fucking head ripped off for walking into my office without knocking." She said without looking up from her desk.

"Why is everyone so hostile today?" Lexa pondered.

Anya looked at the other woman with furrowed eyebrows, "What?"

"Nothing."

"So, what's up?" Anya asked.

"I need another case," Lexa said with puppy dog eyes.

Anya sat down her papers with a sigh and leaned back in her swivel chair, "I just gave you a case last week, Lex."

"I know. I solved it before the police could."

"Again?"

Lexa nodded, "Wasn't hard. I just had to figure out where most of his funds were going. Once I did that I had a list of people who were receiving money from him. From there I interviewed them all and found out his dad was on his will to inherit all of his money, and you know where that goes..." She explained.

Anya was perplexed but not surprised. Lexa was exquisite with what she did and paid a keen eye to details. She had always wondered why Lexa wouldn't switch to detective work and always begged her to work alongside her, but the woman always refused.

"Hmm, I am working on a case right now..."

"Okay, don't hold back, give it to me!" Lexa said excitedly.

"It's kind of a rabbit hole case."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is." Anya sighed, "I have the Skaikru case."

"You're shitting me!" Lexa said in disbelief. But when Anya showed no signs that she was joking Lexa's jaw dropped, "They seriously gave you that?"

Anya nodded, "They're giving me till January to try to solve it, otherwise it goes straight to the FBI."

"Oh I've got to get in on this!" Lexa rubbed her hands almost maniacally as Anya handed her the case file.

Skaikru. One of the most notorious crews of the twenty-first century. They've been involved in the killing of politicians, billionaires, they've robbed banks in broad daylight with no one seeing a thing and so much more. The only reason anyone is able to connect them to any crime is that they spray paint their insignia somewhere on the scene. They're damn good at what they do.

Lexa was going to have fun with this one.

—-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa runs into a certain Blonde in a cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I'm literally failing school LOL.

August 24th, 2019

Lexa

“Maybe an article on this case wasn’t such a smart idea…” Lexa thought but immediately shook away any thoughts of possibly giving up, “No, I can’t just throw in the towel when a case gets too hard. I can’t do that if I want to be the best.” She repeated in her head.

Lexa looked up from her papers and stretched her neck. She took a look around the semi-crowded cafe that she currently sat in, wondering what the lives of the people sitting around her were like-- they could be anything and anyone. She looked at the man in front of her; he wore a white long-sleeved button-up shirt matched with a black tie and navy blue pants. Banker? Politician? Hell, maybe he just wanted to dress up.

She turned her head to look slightly behind her. A woman with blonde hair sat at a booth, sipping at her coffee and scrolling through her phone. She was dressed casually yet was slightly more formal. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt, with black overalls on top that were fitted at the legs, and black combat boots to finish the look. Influencer? College student? Whatever she was, Lexa had to admit, the woman looked nice.

As if on cue, the same blonde looked up and made eye contact with Lexa. She smiled and threw a wink her way before calling over a near-by waitress, presumably to order. Lexa didn’t think much of it and returned back to her paperwork. She sighed, re-reading the paperwork for possibly the billionth time. She’s getting nowhere in this case and it's becoming evident.

Filename: Skaikru - Most recent case file (June 14th, 2019)

Incident Description:

Today, June 14th, 2019, presumably around 1700 hours, a high-stake gang going by the name ’Trikru’ robbed New York State bank in broad daylight. The crime had only been discovered after a banker by the name of John Willis discovered their insignia inside the vault area while escorting a client to their lockbox. Camera footage was erased starting at 1700 hours and ending at 1730. We can only assume it took no more than thirty minutes for them to get in and out without anyone noticing. No further information.

Actions taken

As of now, the case has been covered and local news stations have not been notified of the incident. The NYPD is focusing their resources on trying to find their leader, identified as a woman named Charmaine Diyoza. No other members of the gang have been identified as of yet. They have been active for over five years and there's no other information on them. The best and only course of action is to find Diyoza.

Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder, pulling her back out of the case files. The waitress from earlier set a coffee mug down in front of Lexa, taking her other empty one, “Paid for by the woman over there.” The waitress said, pointing at the blonde from earlier, “She says her name’s Clarke and that staring is not nice.” The waitress chuckled before heading back to work.

Lexa turned around to thank her, but she couldn’t say anything as the blonde, Clarke, was already approaching. Lexa’s eyes bulged, not knowing exactly what to do. Interviewing people for a new article? Sure. Calling out politicians? She can do that. But talking to pretty women? Oh, brother does she utterly fuck up.

Clarke sat down in front of her, leaning her arms on the table and resting her head on her hands, “Sorry if you don’t like Cappuccinos, I needed a conversation starter.” She chuckled.

Lexa nods, “It’s fine. Thanks.” She said, awkwardly taking a sip of the drink.

“Perfect!” Clarke raised an eyebrow, “So, do I get a name or do I just call you ‘the girl who gawks?”

“Oh hardy-har-har,” Lexa feigned laughter, “I wasn’t gawking. I was observing.”

“Sounds like gawking to me.”

“No, no. I meant like…” Lexa struggled to find her words, “You ever just wonder what the strangers around you do in their lives? Like one day you just stop and think about the fact that there are so many people out there that you don’t know and you will probably never know to know what their lives are like?”

Clarke gazed at the woman with interest, smiling at her rambling, “Yeah, I understand but I don’t dwell.”

“It doesn’t hurt to wonder though.” Lexa shrugged, “I was simply trying to figure out who you are.”

“Everyone’s lives are different, sure. And they could be more interesting than yours, but only because you let them. Your life could be ten times more exciting or interesting than there’s but the only way to accomplish that is to think of doing something the normal person wouldn’t do.” Clarke said indefinitely, “Live life to the fullest or whatever kids these days say.”

“Okay, so who are you?” Lexa asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what makes your life interesting?” She reiterated, “Who are you?”

The blonde stared at Lexa for a moment before lightly tapping the table, “Just Clarke for now,” She said, “I still don’t have your name?”

“Oh!” Lexa raised her hands in realization, “Lexa. Lexa woods.”

“Like… Lexa Woods as in the owner of Trikru Tabloids?”

“That's the one.”

“I like your stuff, man. Keep it up.”

Lexa nodded in appreciation, “Thank you, just Clarke.”

Clarke chuckled and glanced down at the papers sprawled across the cafe table. ‘Trikru.’ she saw written across a few of the papers in messy handwriting. Clarke cleared her throat before bringing her attention back to the woman, “Working on something?” She asked, pointing to the papers.

“Oh, it's nothing. Boring work stuff.” Lexa said, gathering the papers back into the manilla folder. Clarke lightly tapped Lexa’s hand, urging the woman to stop.

“C’mon, I’m interested.”

Lexa contemplated whether she should say anything or not. Seeing as this is an open investigation and it was illegal for Lexa to even have these files. Clarke looked at her expectantly. Lexa sighed, deciding to withhold info and only tell what's available to the public, “Are you familiar with Skaikru?”

“Yeah, who isn’t?”

“Right, so I’m working on an article about them-- general stuff. They’re a pretty interesting group here. Doing all their high stake crimes in broad daylight, they’re ballsy.”

“You’ve done research, right?” Clarke asked, “Have you found anything on them?”

“No, I haven’t. Yet.”

“Sounds interesting.” Clarke said, picking her phone up off the table and gesturing it toward Lexa, “Let me know when it's done?”

The brunette smiled and took the phone, logged in her number, and gave it back to the other woman, “Will do.” She said. Upon receiving her phone back, Clarke got a text notification. She looked down at her phone and back at Lexa apologetically.

“Sorry, but I have to run,” Clarke said, apologizing once again as she got up out of the seat. Lexa brushed it off and bid her farewell, “Don’t forget about me though. Let me know when that article’s done.” She said as she began walking away.

Lexa smiled as a final ‘see ya later’.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, my writing is shit. I'm just trying to make up for a monstrosity in the slightest way possible <3


End file.
